Kindness To Those Underserving
by ladyvader169
Summary: Belle seeks comfort at Granny's after her split with Rumple, only to have him come in. But the confident, proud Rumple she knew was not the man standing before her now.


"I can't believe he lied to me." Belle whispered dejectedly, stirring her coffee in a trance like state. She had been sitting in Granny's Diner for hours now, not able to bear the thought of returning to the house. Everything in it reminded her of him.

"He always was a snake," Granny spat, mostly to herself than to Belle.

Belle, still looking into her coffee, shook her head.

No

A snake is not what she saw.

The Rumple she knew could be cruel but underneath all the layers and behind the guarded walls was a scared, insecure man. The Rumple she knew was gentle, kind and loving. In this world, known as Mr. Gold, he was still the same man she knew all those years ago.

He had his weaknesses, his insecurities and his vulnerabilities. He was so self conscious. He was self conscious about his looks, gaining weight, his appearance, his bad leg and the reality being he couldn't walk without assistance.

The proud attitude, the expensive suits, the gold tooth and his vanity; they were all defences.

They were ways he could feel good about himself. They were things he valued, treasured. But what he truly treasured, the most precious of all, was Belle.

She bowed her head, running a hand through her long, brown hair. Deep down, she knew that she meant the world to him. She knew deep inside that he truly loved her.

She closed her eyes, stifling back a sniffle.

_And what had she done?_

She had told him that she hated him, that he was a miserable excuse of a man. She had told him that she should have known better, that the idea of him trusting her with something as important as his dagger was too good to be true. That she had always felt sorry for him, that she always had. She had called him a coward. A manipulative, liar.

And the worst part was; he just stood there and took it.

He just listened.

She could see the guilt eating away at him. She could see his resolve breaking, his face crumpling as unshed tears threatened to flow from his eyes. She was so angry! There had been times he had tried to speak, to explain himself, to somehow justify his actions but she heard none of it. She had cut him off every time. She didn't want his apologies, she didn't want his excuses.

_"Belle, what can I do to prove my love for you?"_

_"Go."_

She had said it with the utmost sincerity. She didn't want to look at him. She turned her back to him and cried. When he approached her, when he had tried to hold her, she shoved him off; still never looking at him. That had broke him. The memories flooding to his mind.

_"Go."_

_"Go?"_

_"I don't want you anymore, Dearie."_

Tears now falling down his face, he simply turned and walked away. She heard him walk down the hallway, opening the door. He took one last look at her. "Goodbye, Belle."

She never turned, never acknowledged him.

Then he was gone.

She fell to her knees, breaking into tears as soon as she heard the door close.

She had not seen him since. She did not know where he went. Was he back at the house? She didn't know.

Just as soon as she had finished that last though, the door chime rung, announcing someone entering the diner. Belle looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Rumple, leaning heavily against the doorframe, panting in exhaustion. There was a storm raging outside, his once pristine suit was soiled, frayed and drenched. His long hair was plastered to his head. He was leaning against the wooden doorframe for support, not just due to exhaustion but to take some of the pressure of his left leg, his ankle bent at an awkward angle. Belle realised with horror that wherever he had walked from, he had done so without the assistance of his cane. The rips on his knees and the scrapes inside his palms telling her that he had clearly fallen, possibly numerous times.

He fought to catch his breath for a few minutes, Granny watching him like a hawk. Taking in a few deep breathes, he began to painstakingly limp into the diner with his hands grasping anything the could find to support his weight.

"What are you doing here?" Granny asked in a demanding voice, slamming the Coffee pot down on the counter.

"I..." He was still struggling to catch his breath, the walk had taken it out of him, "I need to.. talk to...Belle."

"Well, she doesn't want to speak with you."

Rumple dropped his head, in both shame and tiredness.

"It's alright, Granny." Belle called from her booth to the elderly woman

_You sure?_ She mouthed to her.

Belle nodded.

Satisfied, Granny turned to the broken man who was dripping all over her floor.

"Make it quick," she ordered. Rumple nodded, moving to make his way over to her.

"No, no, I'll come to you." She could see how much his disability was draining him. She hopped herself onto one of the bar stools, Rumple awkwardly doing the same.

Seeing that Belle was in no danger, Granny retreated to the kitchen.

_Girl's too considerate for her own good._

Once settled, she folded her arms on the counter and looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

He looked into her eyes and swallowed "Belle, I-" he was suddenly cut off, his throat hitching causing him to have a coughing fit.

"Can I get some water, please?" She asked with a hint of urgency. A pint of ice water was passed to her and she slid it to him.

"Drink slowly," she cautioned as he began to drink, fighting back his eagerness to gulp down the whole glass. He finished the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

_So unlike him._

When he cool water had quenched his parched throat, he looked into her eyes "Belle...I-I am so sorry. I have no right to even ask this of you, but please hear me..." He closed his eyes, there was so much to say in so little time. "I love you, Belle. I love you so much. I would give my life for you. You were the one who gave me a chance, you seen the man behind the monster. You truly loved, Belle. You never left my side and why I will never know..."

She continued listening, her resolve struggling to stay strong.

"I am selfish, Belle. I'm a coward...I always have been. I am terrified everyday. I am scared to leave the house. I am scared of losing my power...I didn't want to lose it. I didn't want to be weak. I wanted to be the man you deserved, a man who could take care of you, love you, protect you. I was terrified of losing you...and...and..."

He had to pause, lowering his head as tears threatened to fall. Taking a moment to compose himself, he continued "I was a ugly man, Belle...I still am. It is something I fear that will never change...b-but my feelings for you are real. They will never change...no matter what you may think of me, know that you will always be deep in my heart.

He chocked back tears "I will give you the house, my money, my car...what good is wealth when the most precious treasure is lost?" He couldn't go on anymore, he buried his face in his hands and wept. As he wept he felt a pair of arms gently engulf him, embracing him, holding him close to her chest.

"I love you so much, Rumplestiltskin." She whispered, her own tears falling onto the top of his head.

"...Please forgive me," He sobbed, wrapping his arms around her.

Belle, eyes glistening looked down at his tear streaked face, she gently lifted his chin up so that he met her gaze "I do, my love."

She hugged him tighter, slightly alarmed at the density of his waist.

He was so thin. When was the last time he ate?

"You look hungry," She observed as she wiped the tears from his eyes, noticing that he had lost weight.

He sniffled, It had been three days since he last ate. "I-I am."

"Hamburger, extra pickles?" She let herself smile, knowing it was his favourite.

He returned a smile, a small, tentative smile.

"I'd..I'd like that."


End file.
